Overpowering
by BIFF1
Summary: Ray had a most likely unhealthy obsession with Suki Sato. One day this feeling gets a little overpowering and he does something he nor anyone else expected because of it


A/N: Don't' worry I'm almost done the next chapter of movie night. Everything will be okay. I just really needed another story, something less serious and dramatic. Hope you like it. May be multi-chapters

**Overpowering**

He could see her from across the room in the surging crowd he picked her out with ease. He was pretty sure he could pick her out from space. He was electrified by her mere existence. Which he supposed was a good thing because he was sure that he would never get to touch her again.

He remembered the feeling of her skin against his so vividly that it was like a fire in his veins. He could imagine it so well that he could feel her all over again. It sent a sharp hot feeling throbbing through his body.

He remembered it so well that he could blind his senses to what was actually happening and just feel her. He liked to do that before he went to sleep, lie in the almost silence of his room and focus on the memories of her voice, her laugh and the substantial feeling of her body against his.

The overpowering pathetic desperation of the situation hit Ray like a slap in the face like it usually did when he was in the same room as her. He was a Rook he should have been better than this. He should have been with a girl that would hang on his every word, that would cling to his arm like it was a badge of honour.

But all he wanted was Suki.

Don and some of his Rook brothers had set him up with other girls, well his Rook brothers did and Don had his heart in the right place. He had gone on the dates, kissed the girls, held them in his arms but always found himself pretending that they were Suki Sato. It wasn't fair to either party so he would never see them again.

He hadn't had a second date in three years.

He could hear her lilting voice drift across the room and surround him. If he tilted his head he could see her mouth. He was fascinated by her mouth, the way it moved and made magic. He knew he was beyond saving when the mere thought of her mouth made his heart race. She was sitting at the same table she always sat at with Archer, Forest and CJ, they were laughing and talking happily.

He hated them. Well Archer and Forest. He had no problems with CJ but he had seen the looks exchanged between the boys and Suki and it twisted something in his stomach. They couldn't have her. He couldn't have her, no one could have her.

Suki Sato was beyond that.

Beyond him and he hoped beyond everyone else, because the thought of that magical mouth moving against someone ripped him apart.

He wanted to be close to her. To feel the heat of her skin against his, to feel the intimate closeness, even if it was pretend. He looked at his watch, it seemed like a good time to go over there and taunt Ian. He could slid in between Suki and Gabe and feel her closeness wash over him as he pretended to focus on hating Ian.

Really he didn't like Ian, he thought he was a jerk with a hero complex it had just worked out wonderfully that being mean to Ian was a perfectly acceptable way of standing near Suki. He loved it when she tried to defend Archer because it meant that she was focused on him albeit for a short and negative time, he didn't really care as long as she was thinking of him.

"Where are you going?" Don asked looking at his watch and seeing that there was plenty of time to get to their next class.

"Nowhere."

"Again?" Don raised an eyebrow and then sighing turned back to his lunch, "Don't get in too much trouble." Don was his roommate and his best friend, he knew all about his most likely terribly unhealthy obsession with Sato. He had tried rather futilely to end his fascination with Suki Sato but after months of constant effort he had just given in.

Ray shrugged and made his way through all the teenagers to Suki's table. She was laughing and imitating some British man's voice while she dipped a cookie in some tea. Good he loved how carefree she seemed when he knew how troubled and focused on escape she was.

Perhaps this was the last time he would ever see her. It was always possible. He knew that the little foursome were planning and working towards escape. Soon he wouldn't be able to look at her anymore, soon all he would have were his far too vivid memories of her body pressed against his.

"Ray what are you doing?" Suki looked up at him as he pushed by Gabe. He had been so absorbed in thoughts of her that he hadn't noticed that he had made it to there table. He leaned down, his hand on the table in front of her. He could half hear Archer and Forest's voices but they seemed distant with Suki's closeness.

"Ray?" She tried again, her eyes wide and her magical mouth open in confusion, "Ray!"

A smirk spread across his face as the joy of her yelling his name sped up his heart. If he listened hard enough he heard no contempt in her voice only a nervous worried concern. Weather the concern was for him or for her he didn't care. When he was alone and remembering the exact sound of her voice he knew it would be concern for him.

Her closeness and the sudden realization that this might be the last he ever saw of her overpowered him, before he could say a word about anything his mouth was on hers.

The entire lunchroom went silent.

That dead shocked silence that came right before the room explodes in yelling and excited outraged voices.

Suki was shocked no doubt. She stayed absolutely still letting him kiss her. On hand still held a cookie in her tea, the other holding on to the back of her chair it was as if she had been frozen in time.

Ray's hands where not so still however. He had one hand on the table steadying himself the other was on her. Cupping her face delicately as he poured his obsessive, overpowering, desire into her. He wondered if she could feel how afraid he was of never seeing her again.

Wondered if Ian would jump over the table to take off his head.

Ray pulled back slowly and then kissing her chastely straightened himself and left the room. He shoved his hands into his pockets trying to hide the shaking from the room.

As he got to the door the room exploded in noise.

Forcing himself not to look back he headed down the hall slowly focusing on the sounds behind him half concerned that Ian or Gabe would come rushing after him to plant their fists in his brain. The concern for his well being wasn't that strong. He could die happy with the feeling of Suki's mouth still racing through his body.

"Ray!" it was Don, he had come running after him.

"What?" Ray was rather impressed with how calm his voice was, it sounded as if nothing interesting had happened, nothing unexpected, nothing overpoweringly amazing.

"What? Don't give me that, I can see you're hands shaking." Don was apparently having none of Ray's cool nonchalance.

Ray looked at his hands and there was indeed a tremor running through them.

"What happened?" Don asked eyes wide and mouth a little agape.

Ray shrugged, "I just felt overwhelmed." He hadn't spoken about Suki's impending escape with anyone other than Fenton and he had no desire to start now. He loved Don like a brother but he had a big mouth.

"I'll say the whole school is going to be talking about your little display all day."

"Whatever." Ray shrugged turning a corner towards their first class. He wanted to ask what Suki had been like after he left, if she had thrown up, or passed out or swore or spit. He wanted to know but didn't want to ask. He hoped that Don knew him well enough to just tell him without having to ask.

"She didn't throw up." was Don's response to Ray's fake uncaring attitude.

"That's good I guess." Ray shifted his bag willing his hands to stop shaking trying consciously to slow his heartbeat and straighten his thoughts, "And so far Archer and Forest having tried to kill me so that bodes well."

"So far." Don looked nervously behind them as if expecting the boys to materialize behind them.

"I was just overpowered..." Ray shrugged again entering their classroom.


End file.
